


And Blues Was All I Found

by affectingly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes a breath. "I don't think that's what you mean to do, but I think you should know better."</p><p>--</p><p>Or the one where Scott tells Derek something he needs to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Blues Was All I Found

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Allusions to child abuse. Discussion of physical violence and intimidation.

"Don't touch them." The words fall harsh and too loud into the suddenly silent room. Scott swallows and shuffles on his feet, squaring his shoulders. Almost everyone is staring at him with open mouths, slack with surprise.

Scott frowns and cuts a glance at Stiles whose expression is grim. He cocks an eyebrow at Scott and then shrugs when Scott gives him nothing in return. 'If you insist,' his body language says.

Scott's tempted to roll his eyes, but he turns his attention back to Derek who seems to have lost some of his shock. He steps away from Boyd. "What?"

"Stop hurting your betas," says Scott. The words feel inefficient, clumsy in his mouth. He's never been like Stiles, never used more words than he needed, but it doesn't feel like enough right now.

"They heal," snaps Derek, dismissive because he never listens to Scott, even though he promised he would. It's the only reason Scott agreed to this alliance against the Alpha Pack.

"That's not the point! You can't just go around breaking people's bones."

Derek scoffs. "I'm their Alpha. They need to learn how to survive. Pain teaches."

Scott knows what pain does, and the only thing he ever learned from it was who not to trust. "And how long do you think you'll stay their Alpha? How long before they get themselves killed trying to get away from you _again_?"

His hands are trembling. He squeezes them into fists at his sides, feels the bite of too-sharp nails against his palms. Scott still has trouble holding back the change sometimes. 

Boyd and Erica aren't looking at him anymore, but they're not looking at Derek either. Scott doesn't want to drag them into an argument, but their involvement is a preexisting condition. He can't help that, not now. All he can do is try to make Derek get it, for once.

Derek's eyes narrow, his expression going cold. "I think that probably had more to do with your girlfriend and her family. Tell me, she ever apologize for shooting my betas full of arrows and selling us all down the river to Gerard?"

"Shut up," says Scott, feeling flushed, angry, too hot. He stomach twists, and he feels sick with anxiety.  "This isn't about anyone else right now. You can't -- Just stop! Stop putting your hands on people just to get your way. You're not being an Alpha. You're being a bully."

The words spill out of his mouth and he tries not to think of how they might have worked on his own father or Isaac's. He tries not to think of all the ways Derek reminds him of the worst parts of his dad.

Derek is not his father or even a stand in. He's just a guy even more screwed up by all this than Scott, and Scott feels bad for him in the moments Derek lets him.

Scott can hear every breath in the room, every hammering heartbeat, eery grind of teeth and fang. The room is silent, but no room is ever really silent when you're a werewolf. 

Surprisingly, it's Derek who breaks first, staring down at the ground. "Is that what you really think? That I'm -- bullying them? And you?"

Scott takes a breath. "I don't think that's what you mean to do, but I think you should know better."

Derek's jaw flexes, and then abruptly he turns away, stalking toward the bench and snatching up his jacket and keys. Scott's starting to think it wasn't worth the hassle, that he'd be better off trying to convince the betas to leave Derek for good. Then Derek pauses and says, "We're done for today. I'll take your thoughts into consideration for tomorrow."

Derek's gone before Scott can say anything else.

Stiles lets out a low whistle, bouncing over to Scott and punching him in the shoulder. Scott sighs.

"Dude, that was so badass! I thought you guys were going to throw down. Oh my god." Stiles' grin is so bright, Scott almost misses the scent of worry and relief rolling off him.

Scott shrugs. "We'll see what happens tomorrow. Boyd, you okay?"

Boyd shakes out his hand, probably healed by now. "Yeah, thanks," he says, tone gruff but honest.

Scott nods once. "Uh, I'm going to go now. I wanna bring my mom dinner."

"Cool. We'll see you tomorrow?" asks Boyd, arm going around Erica automatically as she approaches.

"Yup," says Scott, offering a smile. "Isaac, you coming with me?"

Isaac hasn't moved from his spot on the steps at all. His eyes are still wide. He gives himself a visible shake though and slips into the cocky smirk Scott's gotten used to. "Yeah, let's go."

"See you at school?" Scott shoots to Stiles.

"Sure, hey, you're okay?"

Scott's grin widens. "Yeah, man. I'm good."

Stiles' own smile returns. "I'm telling you. The hero look is hot. You sure we can't make out a little or --"

Scott snorts. "Get out of here, man."


End file.
